In the field of connectors, the conventional connection system generally comprises a male connector and a female connector, each containing one or more electrical contacts designed to be connected to each other and allow electrical conduction. In the case of one-way connectors, the male connector and the female connector each comprise a single electrical contact mounted at the end of an electrical cable. The one-way male connector is provided, at the end of the electrical cable, with a pin. The one-way female connector is provided, at the end of the electrical cable, with a socket capable of receiving the pin of the male connector.
In nuclear environments, for example in a nuclear power plant, the two connectors must allow quick and effective connection in order to minimize the presence of operators in the sensitive areas. Further, in such nuclear environments, the connection systems must be sealed in order to protect the electrical contacts so as to guarantee electrical connection in accidental environmental conditions.
Currently, the use of cabled harnesses for connecting several pieces of electrical equipment to each other via one-way connections is known. These harnesses are fitted with one or more connection systems that make it possible to connect a male one-way connector to a female one-way connector.
One example of a known connection system in the field of nuclear connectors is represented in FIG. 1. That connection system comprises a male connection element 2 or male one-way connector, and a female connection element 1, or female one-way connector. The female connection element 1 comprises a socket 3 fixed at the stripped end 6a of an electrical cable 5a. The male connection element 2 comprises a pin 4 fixed at the stripped end 6b of an electrical cable 5b. 
The male connection element 2 is mounted in a first connection housing 8. The female connection element 1 is mounted in a second connection housing 7. The connection housings 7 and 8 have shapes that are complementary to each other, so that one of the connection housings fits partly inside the other connection housing. In the connection system of FIG. 1, the first connection housing 8 is capable of receiving the second connection housing 7, wherein the two housings fit partly one inside the other to lock the two connection elements 1 and 2.
In the connection system represented in FIG. 1, the cables 5a and 5b are fixed in the second connection housing 7 and the first connection housing 8 respectively, by means of fastening jaws 9, also called wire clamps, which further seal the connection between the cable and the connection housing.
In this system, each electrical cable, provided with a pin or a socket, is mounted in a connection housing. At the time of the installation of the connection system, the two connection housings are fitted inside each other. A locking ring 10 can then be made to slide around the overlapping area of the connection housings.
In use, such a connection system implies the simultaneous manipulation of the two connection housings, the final mechanical connection of which is made by adding a locking element external to the system.